


The Daughter of God

by SykoJuice



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoJuice/pseuds/SykoJuice
Summary: The Apocalypse started, and there is no one to stop it. Is there?





	The Daughter of God

**Author's Note:**

> AHS characters will start making appearance in the second part of 'The End'. This is your backstory which is important to the story so I beg you to please read it and comment.

She brushed her hair delicately with her slim fingers, a low hum echoing on her throat as she sang along to the music in her mind. Her eyes closed as she felt the breeze of air gently caressing her face. The young lass took a deep breath expecting her lungs to be filled with fresh air. Her expectation where rather corrupted when all her sensitive nose could smell was death. She shuddered in disgust and pain as she looked down on earth. The earth that used to be her home, now being destroyed by the human race. The same race she grew up with. Her eyes watered as she remembered the people she had considered friends and family. It was indeed a hard show to watch being as she was staring the whole world disappear before her eyes.

But she already knew this was coming. She already knew all the people she grew to love where gonna die this day.

In fact, she has been waiting for this day.

"I honestly don't get it-" Her ear peaked at what seemed a conversation between to angels. She continued combing her hair as she slightly tilted her head to listen to what the angels were gossiping about "Is God really going leave this to her?" The worry on the voice was beyond noticeable, something that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Are you doubting God's plan?" The other Anger replied quite defensive. The young woman decided to take a glance at the pair just in time to see an alarmed expression swimming in the face of one of them as they quickly moved their hands in denial.

"No, of course, I wouldn't-" They said with a huff "It's just... After what happened with Mephistopheles and Fausto..." Recognition and a hint of fear dawned upon the other as they continued their speech "I'm just wondering if it's alright? Humans are so easy to corrupt" They breathed.

Their fellow companion sighed and stared at the girl, making quick eye contact before she feigned ignorance to the conversation "I get your fear," They finally said after a while "but that does not mean we have any reasons to doubt God's faith. If he thinks this girl if our salvation, we must follow him, even if it ends up being our damnation get it?" They asked as they grabbed their friend's hand and smiled "Don't be scared, I'm sure it'll turn out fine, I mean, look at the girl, if it wasn't for the lack of wings she could be a sweet angel" They both turned to look at the young lass.

Indeed she was pure, there would be no way she could be here if she wasn't. According to the Thronos, her record was almost impeccably clean.

But then again, she was brought into this world for this exact moment. She was meant to be sitting right there, waiting for her orders to be delivered. This was her destiny.

Both angels finally decided to fly away, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts. She sighed in relief as she rather not feel the pressure of being judged by the angels. She knew that humans had the tendency to betray God as well as she knew what happened between God and Mephistopheles.

_God used to have a favorite human. His name was Fausto. He was rather your normal guy, with a normal guy, except he had this huge sense of curiosity that let him travel and discover new things every day. He was infatuated with knowledge, indeed it was of his greatest qualities, always being up to know for about God's faith and science._

_Mephistopheles, being the meddlesome demon he is, went ahead and stood in front of God, right on his ground and said:_  
_"How about we make a bet" The words slithered from his tongue in an excited tone as he watched God quirk in curiosity "You see your favorite human? How about we see how faithful is he to you, my Lord?" He said rather mockingly and smirked "Let's see if I can corrupt him"_

_God, being tired of Mephistopheles games, finally gave into his trap and sealed the contract. It was now just question of time to see would win the bet._

_Fausto was rather absorbed in getting all the knowledge he could capture into his brain. There was no way he could get corrupted by the demons._

Except there was.

_Greed consumed Fausto as he was annoyed he didn't know everything. He wanted to know everything, the answer to every single question in the world, the meaning of life. But how could a mere human be able to receive such knowledge in such a short life?_

_In the end, God lost his bet against Mephistopheles as well as his favorite human's soul._

"[Name]?" A sweet, tender voice said, getting the [e/c]-eyed girl out of her lane of memories. She smiled down at her and extended her hand "I am Gabriel, one of God's archangels"

The young lady glance at the hand laid in front of her before hesitantly gripping it. Gabriel smiled.

"Am I going to see my father now?" The girl asked quite bravely. Gabriel's smile faltered though at hearing such question.

"I don't think you'll be able to see him," She said cautiously as she slowly caressed her thin hand. [Name] looked in confusion to the Archangel.

"Why?" She insisted, gently tugging her hand away from Gabriel's grip. The archangel glared at her wordlessly before sighing.

"I'm sorry [Name]," She said "I can only imagine how much you've wished to meet him, but due to Heaven's regulations we cannot allow you to see God. At least not right now" Sadness was dripping from her voice as she did not wish to disappoint the young girl.

To her surprise, [Name] did not seem disappointed. In fact, a gleam of admiration shone through her [e/c] orbits as she said; "It's alright, Gabriel, my father has no reasons to explain himself, I trust him completely on his decision and I know for fact this is for the best"

Gabriel chuckled at the blind faith the human had in her Lord. Nowadays, it was hard to find a human with such a mentality. She smiled before finally setting into her serious stance.

"[Name]" She finally said, firm and rigid.

Just as she said her name, the [s/c]-skinned girl straightened her back, with a look of determination set on her face.

"You know why you're here?"

"I have quite the idea" She replied. Gabriel nodded at her.

"You're here because of your destiny," She said, "Ever since you were born, you were given a mission, I am aware that you know about that, though perhaps not completely detailed what the mission is about, correct?"

"Correct"

"You see, [Last Name], you're about to play quite the important role" Gabriel stared at the girl "You see, the world is coming to be... quite the mess if I do say so myself" She lifted her hand to slowly get some of her hair out of the way, she turned giving her back to the young lass, while looking at the nuclear war occurring right beneath their feet "You know, I've been taking care of this world for as long as I can remember. I've seen their fall outs, their wars, and their reconciliation" [Name] recognized what sounded like a hint of nostalgia on her tone, anger perhaps "It's impressing how easy was for them to destroy their world. As easy as it is to bleed" He said, shaking his head as in disapproval. 

[Name] felt a sting of anger boiling through her. Even though those were her brothers and sisters, it was quite unfathomable how easy was for them to sin and betray God's faith. Sometimes she found herself quite disgusted for such a race just to then confess to God and plead for forgiveness for her thoughts. But it was quite the thought.  _Would it really be bad if all humans were to disappear?_

"Follow me" Interrupted Gabriel as she made his way through the clouds, [Name] following behind.

As they walked together, the young woman was impressed. All tales of what heaven was were not even close to what she was experiencing. Angel floating and working in a peaceful environment. It was quite a heartwarming feeling. It was beautiful to watch, to say the least. As they continued making their way, a mirror that seemed to reach beyond the sky. A slight sigh of wonder escaped through her chapped lips as Gabriel placed her hands on the said mirror just to stare at an opening started to make its way from the bottom. Slowly, the mirror started to dissipated, uncovering gold bars opened to a room full of Archangels. Gabriel made her way inside with [Name] trailing behind. Once they were both in, the bars disappeared and the hole started to slowly close up once again, transforming it back into a window instead of a mirror, this making quite possible to see the other angels working around.

She stared at the activity happening on the other side of the glass until she finally realized she was not alone. Quickly, she turned her head around to see seven Archangels, including Gabriel, staring at her patiently. A blush crept from her neck to the top of her forehead as she kneeled on one knee.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to be front of the Seven Archangels of God" She finally said once her voice finally decided to work. The seven of them looked at each other until Gabriel stepped forward once again to grip her hand and standing her up. 

"It is our pleasure to have you here" She smiled "Now that greetings are out of the way, how about we settle down to talk about business?" She asked, not really expecting an answer as she went back to her place with the archangels. A small throng of clouds emerged from beneath [Name]. The young human looked at Gabriel and sat down once she had her approval and waited for what was about to happen "As you can see, the world is trapped in a big conflict. Humanity and all races on earth are in the brink of extinction. This is no coincidence whatsoever, this has been planned a long time ago by Satan. What you're witnessing right now-" She said as he moved her hands to open a space between the clouds beneath them to watch the world exploding in chemicals and nuclear bombs. [Name] tilted her head to see the destruction that was consuming the world as slowly as it is to fall asleep "-is nothing more than the  _Apocalypse_ "

Her head shot to glance at Gabriel just as her eyes opened like plates. Her shaky [e/c] orbs starting at the archangel waiting for a hint of a joke. But she knew there was none. "It can't be" She replied still trying to digest what was just thrown at her face.

Gabriel shook her head and started at [Name] right in the eyes as if she was looking for her soul "Your mission is to stop the Apocalypse"

"What?" The girl choked, staring at the Archangels in front of her "I can't!" She exclaimed, scared and confused "I have no way of stopping this? How could I?" 

"That's why we are all gathered here," She said delicately trying not to scare the youngster more than she already has "Michael?" She said as one of the others Archangels stepped forward to stand in front of the girl.

[Name] stared as Michael closed his eyes and closed his hands only for them to open and a wooden cross, the size of his hand. She started as it gleamed with pureness and emanated with power. She watched as Michael moved his hands around the cross until it transformed into iron "[Name] [Last Name], you've been chosen by God to stop the Apocalypse." His raspy and strong voice startled the girl "I concede you the  _Jaysh Maykil;_ An army of Angels that will loyally follow your command" He blessed the cross before stepping back.

This time, Raphael took the step forward and wavered his hands around the cross, the iron slowly transforming into steel "I now give you  _Khalas Rafayiyl,_ to heal your wounds during your battle, making you stronger as you heal" He blessed the cross and Gabriel stepped in front of [Name], a sweet smile on her face.

It was a matter of seconds before Gabriel started concentrating into the cross presence. Steel now turned into bronze " _Quat Jubrayiyl_  shall now be the root of your strength, I share you my power and determination for you to end this mission in the easiest way possible" She blessed the cross and before going back to her place.

Joel stepped forward turning bronze into silver as she quietly said "Beauty and peace shall persevere on earth. I grant you the  _Tamur Jawfial_ that will help you restrain chaos and negativity for you to be able to complete your mission without further troubles, as well as  _Hikmat Jawafil_  to help you read your opponent's mind" Even before she finished, Ariel was already behind her, praying her pledge.

"I now concede  _Eanasir '_ _Ariil_ a power which will help you control the four elements at your will" Quick as she came, she blessed the now golden cross and went back to her place, Chamuel taking her place and transforming gold into a diamond.

" _Euyun Shamwil_  shall help you see your future. It'll give you a preview of the future and be able to help you in choice-making, but beware my dear" He said, danger in his voice "you shall never fully trust this power as the future can change any second from then on" He blessed the cross before stepping back.

[Name] glanced at the last Archangel. In comparison to the others, he seemed stronger and old. He seemed like someone who might as well seen the Apocalypse before. He seemed tired but that did not stop him from sharing his power with the cross. Instead of wavering his hands on the cross, he took hold of it, making the cross into a dagger "I give you  _Sahm Eizrayiyl_. Due to its power and damage, you will be able to use it only once, so be smart about it, do not make the wrong decision" He said firmly at the girl as she nodded in understanding " _Sahm Eizrayiy_ l is unlike any other power you've been shared with. This enchantment can destroy everything in a matter of seconds. You shall use this when and only when the final combat dawns before you and the final enemy attacks. This will not only kill the enemy but will exterminate it's soul with no chances of reincarnation or regeneration" [Name] gulped at the sound of the power. It was indeed no surprise it would be used once. It was such a powerful curse. She nodded at Azrael and gasped in surprised as the Archangel, instead of blessing the cross, he blessed her first.

He took a step back and all of the sudden all seven of them stood in formation as another Archangel, known as Jerahmeel made its way into the room. Right then and there, all Archangels kneeled on one knee. The young human failed to understand as to what was going on until she saw her. The most beautiful woman to ever been born. Brown silky hair framing her flawless fair rose skin perfectly as well as it combined with her beautiful rose lips. Her wonderful shiny clear eyes, staring right into [Name]'s soul. Once the human realized that it was indeed Virgin Mary walking down to her, she kneeled completely, facing the floor in respect. She stood rigid as a statue until she felt the warm hand of Mary caressing her back. She timidly raised her head to look at her, facing the smiling face of the mother of Jesus. [Name] gasped in awe at the celestial presence of the Virgin Mary as the mother of all helped her get back on her feet.

"Such a pleasure finally meeting you, my dear" She giggled softly at the human who was in a loss of words "I'm here to grant you  _Niematan Maryam,_ a blessing that shall protect you from any dark magic thrown your way and from any harm that could be done to you" She smiled and [Name] nodded at her, still quite amazed by her presence "and I have a last gift for you, sweetheart" She said calling back  [Name]'s attention "God has asked me the favor to bless you with his shield.  _Dire Allah_ shall protect you from being recognized by other powerful beings. The only give away will be this cross-" Mary said as she grabbed the cross and blessed her, turning it into a white graphene dagger. She slowly moved the dagger behind [Name]'s ear. The human felt a small sting of pain as the dagger pasted itself to her skin like a tattoo "Make sure no other creature sees this, as it will give your identity away and it'll be game over for us" She kissed her forehead before calling for Jerahmeel and making her way out of the room. Before actually leaving, she turned to her daughter and smiled "Good luck on your mission, dear"

Finally, she left, leaving the Archangels and the human behind.

"Is this all?" She asked, still quite astounded by the happenings.

"There's one final gift," said Gabriel as someone else entered the room. Raziel, the archangel of secrets and mysteries made his way to the human. 

"Greetings, [Name]" He said as he finally stopped in front of her. The girl already sitting back down on the chair. "I am here to give you the Seven Wonders. Right now, there is no time for explanations, time is flying and we must send you back to earth in the next minutes-"

"Wait, what?"

"But I believe back down you'll meet quite the crowd who'll teach you about the Seven Wonders" He raised his hands showing a pair of horns. He swiftly added them to [Name]'s figured. Once there, the horns found each other turning into a halo-like circle. Raziel smiled at [Name] before starting to push her out of the chair. "Go, we time has expired, Gabriel, guide her," He said quite demandingly, yet Gabriel was quickly by [Name]'s side, taking her away from the room. As they walked the room started to disappear until there was nothing to be seen. The human turned to Gabriel and stopped.

"Where am I going?" 

"Outpost 3," She said as she opened the clouds to show her the location.

"I thought the earth was destroyed," she said. Gabriel smiled sadly at her.

"Everything will be explained to you down there. For now, focus on your mission. Stop the Apocalypse" She said and was about to send her down when [Name] interrupted.

"Wait, but how? Who shall I fight? Who's the enemy?" A grim look appeared on Gabriel's face as she prepared [Name] to be sent down to earth.

"Destroy Michael Langdon"

"Who?" Before she could continue asking, she was quickly sent down back to earth, not before hearing Gabriel's last words directed to her.

_"Destroy the Antichrist"_

**Author's Note:**

> Mephistopheles and God's bet story was based off a German folklore story called Fausto Goethe.
> 
> Translation:  
> Jaysh Maykil: The Army of Michael.  
> Khalas Rafayiyl: The Salvation of Raphael.  
> Quat Jubrayiyl: Power of Gabriel.  
> Tamur Jawfial: Joviel's Tamer.  
> Hikmat Jawafil: Joviel's wisdom.  
> Eanasir 'Ariil: Ariel's Elements.  
> Euyun Shamwil: The eyes of Shamuel.  
> Sahm Eizrayiyl: The Arrow of Azrael.  
> Niematan Maryam: Maria's Grace  
> Dire Allah: God's Shield.


End file.
